Power Rangers Evil Elements
This series is based on evil and dark and it will have only 14 episodes being a short series and it will be a side series of Dragonzerons series but will have some mention of the other seasons but no known team up will happen Plot 15 years ago Drake was making a potion for his master and he accidentaly put the wrong potion in the brew and his master ended up drinking it and the master was poisoned so he thought drake had betrayed him so he turned him into a monster and he banishes him and drake went into hiding and he came back who came back with a vengeance and he killed the master for turning him into a dragon but little did knew that the master was training 3 peaple in secret to combat him and they ended up attacking him 2 years later but they quickly defeated him and his forces Rangers Red Fire Ranger- Mat Carwell is the leader of Of the rangers and he can control fire and also has a crush on sarah and his age is 34 Blue Water Ranger-Katie Carwell is Mat Carwell's little sister she can control water but shes still figuring out the moves. she feels like a mother to the other rangers she is also one of the first two to discover their mission Green Earth Ranger- Drew is a 24 year old man who has very vivid powers nobody knows how he got them but they think a accident in the woods when he was 3 might have been the cause of it Yellow Storm Ranger- Aden Washin he is the second youngest in the team and controls air. he often lets the ranger stuff go to his head and he isnt the brightest bulb in the shed. Pink Wind Ranger -Sarah is the youngest in the group at 17 years old she is also probaly the strongest and controls earth and metal, of course due to young age she is always underestimated by ranger and enemie alike.ecome Black Dark Ranger-He was drakes creation to fight the rangers but they managed to break free from the evil curse and he became on there side Allies Sarah Bowie- Sarah is a army girl she is always getting underestimated just cause of her gender but many times throughout the series she proved herself to be capable of protectng the entire city. The Master: He is the rangers master and he trains them to fight drake and his minions nobody knows his real name but they do know he is human but at the end of the series he reveals himself as Merdalf the Great Arsenal Mystic Morpher-these are the rangers morphers and they morph by saying elemental power arise Elemental Bikes- the rangers ride this into battle and its armed with lasers turrets and bombs Magers-This is the rangers side weapon and it looks like blaster with a special keypad Mystic Buster-This is the rangers finishing weapon and they activate it by screaming mystic buster arrise Zords Red Dragon- This is Mats Zord and it shoots fire from its mouth and it is known to fly anywhere including space and time and its finishing attack is Fire Beater Blue Serpent-This is Katie's Zord and it releases special water that can cure repair anything that has been damaged and is often used help put out fires and its finising attack is Water Shooter Green Titan- This is Drews zord and its the muscle of the group and usually takes the shots and it is known to throw rocks at the monster and its finising attack is Mighty Earth Punch Yellow Phoenix-This is Adens zord and it is the one that carries the rangers to the battle site or monster attack and its known to shoot Pink Fairy- Black Cerberus Hydra Fairy Cyclops Megazords Mystic Guardian Megazord Mystic Senttinel Megazord Giga Mage Ultrazord Sky Megazord Villains Drake: He is the enemy of the rangers and he was once the magicians apprentice before he became evil after the accident Magnavor: He is Drakes right hand man and he is the guy who grows the monsters Darkwingers: these are the footsoidgers of drake and there really useless as they are always defeated Monsters Qurak-He is the first monster to be sent out by Drake and was a handful to the rangers till they got there morphers and his theme is a octopus Juggl-He is a Guester sent by Drake to cause mishaps at the carnival but he was quickly defeated when the rangers put together the mystic buster Garmo-He is a ancient sea turtle awoken by Drake but he ends up becoming friends with the rangers but he dies while protecting them and they decide to turn his body into there base called the Mystic Base Ve-3-He is a robot that runs on magix Toiler Ptero Lovelucker Zegger Blim Winky Lunario Solmania Eclispica See Also Category:Series Category:Dragonzeron